


Klaine Week 2014: Fic Masterpost

by Pterodactyl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaineweek2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the three fics written for the 2014 klaine week, for the prompts: engaged/proposal!klaine, favourite moment of affection, long distance klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Engaged/Proposal!Klaine

**Author's Note:**

> day one: engaged/proposal!klaine. a proposal fic set in s5.

“Kurt?” Blaine calls as he enters the loft, tossing his keys into the bowl by the door and easing off his shoes, shivering as his feet hit the cold floorboards, “Are you home?”

There’s no reply and he sighs, hanging up his coat and unwrapping his scarf from his neck. As great as living in New York is, he feels like he never sees Kurt at the moment – between working at the diner, Vogue, NYADA and Pamela Lansbury, Kurt always seems to be out of the apartment.

Blaine stretches and then turns, deciding to grab something to eat before he makes a start on his homework. He’s halfway to the kitchen when he sees the floor of the loft and stops dead in his tracks.

A blanket is laid out across the floor, candles placed on the coffee table and surrounding surfaces. For the first time he becomes aware of the music playing softly from the speakers on the couch, and when he looks at the kitchen table there are dishes of food laid out.

“Kurt?” he squeaks nervously, and then his fiancé emerges suddenly from the bathroom, a can of hairspray in one hand and a comb in the other, his earphones dangling around his neck. “Blaine! You’re – you’re home early!”

“Yeah,” Blaine smiles, his shoulders relaxing a little, “Mind telling me what’s going on with all the… stuff?”

“It’s date night,” Kurt says, disappearing back into the bathroom, and Blaine follows to lean against the door, “I wasn’t expecting you for another half hour, though.”

“Mm, Kathy arrived early and kicked me out. She said I’ve been spending all my time in the shop and not enough time with the fiancé I blather about so much.”

Kurt turns, his eyes soft. “That’s my fault. I’ve been working so much lately –“

“Kurt, it’s okay,” Blaine steps forwards and slides his hands under Kurt’s cardigan, leaning up to kiss him and then pausing when he freezes up. “Kurt?”

“I – I think I’ve left something in the oven!” Kurt squawks, and then disappears in a flurry of hairspray and cologne. Blaine coughs a little and frowns, following Kurt out to the kitchen only to find him fiddling with his phone. “I don’t smell anything burning,” he says helpfully, and Kurt jumps and then turns. “Yes, no, I – I made a mistake, silly me,” he laughs and then rushes forwards again, ushering Blaine back towards the carpet. “Go sit, go on.”

“Okay?” Blaine sits down, confused, and watches as Kurt picks up the dishes on the table and brings them over. There’s sliced French bread, and cheese, and fruit, and –

“Strawberries!” Blaine gasps, “Where did you get strawberries from, Kurt, it’s the middle of autumn!”

“I have my ways,” Kurt grins, placing a bottle of wine on the coffee table and two glasses in the centre of the blanket, “Now, stay there and don’t move, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine says obligingly, as Kurt disappears around the corner and clanks about in the kitchen for a moment, reappearing with a smudge of icing sugar on his cheek. “Okay!” he says brightly, sitting down opposite Blaine, “Date night is a go.”

Blaine laughs, leaning over the huge amounts of food between them to kiss Kurt on the cheek. “Any specific reason for this? Not that I’m not grateful, of course.”

“Not really,” Kurt smiles coyly as he picks up a strawberry and presses it to Blaine’s mouth, “Do I have to have a reason?”

Blaine is slightly distracted by trying not to drip juice on his chin, so he doesn’t notice the way Kurt’s fingers tug nervously at his cardigan, touching the bulge in the pocket.

They talk and drink wine that Santana probably bought and exchange stories about their day. Blaine is getting to the point of being too full to think about any more food when Kurt stands and says cheerfully, “Ready for dessert?“

“Dessert?” Blaine echoes, “There’s more?”

“Shh, it’s very light, don’t worry,” Kurt grins as he disappears into the kitchen, reappearing with a dish holding –

“Oh,  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine gasps, “You made lemon meringue pie?”

“For you,” Kurt kisses Blaine’s cheek and places it between them.

“Okay, what is this about?” Blaine grins, “You never make lemon meringue pie, you always say it takes too much effort –“

“But,” Kurt pulls something out of his pocket, “I thought that as you organised four different glee clubs for your proposal, the least I could do was bake a pie.”

And then he flips open the box in his hand and Blaine nearly drops his wine glass.

“Blaine Anderson, will you –“

“Yes yes  _yes_ ,” Blaine shrieks, fumbling to put the wine glass down and scramble across the blanket to kiss Kurt, almost putting his knee in the pie in the process. “Kurt oh my god  _yes_  you idiot –“

Kurt laughs and kisses him, arms tight around his waist. “I thought –“

“Perfect,” Blaine says between kisses, “This was perfect, Kurt, the most amazing – you baked me a  _pie!_ ”

“I love you,” Kurt smiles, and slips the ring out of the box, “May I?”

They’re both shaking a little bit when Kurt slips the ring home, and Blaine makes a weird choking noise and kisses him again. “So all those shifts –“

“Saving up,” Kurt confirms, grinning, “For a ring.”

“I love you so much,” Blaine rocks forwards into his lap, kissing him harder, deeper, and Kurt moans in the back of his throat. “I’m gonna – put the pie in the fridge –“

“Mmhmm,” Blaine kisses his throat, nipping lightly at his earlobe, “Then you’re gonna take me to bed.”

“Absolutely,” Kurt says breathlessly, and makes absolutely no move to get up and move the pie at all.


	2. Day Two: Favourite Moment of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day two: favourite moment of affection. the s3 flower scene, plus some daddies!klaine

Blaine keeps the flowers by him all through lunch, blushing whenever anyone asks him about them and holding Kurt’s hand under the table. They travel with him to the car out in the parking lot, where a very impromptu make-out session ensues. Once recovered from the front seat, lips still tingling and hair a mess, he stores them in his locker for his last few lessons of the day, but he’s barely able to concentrate.

Nobody’s ever given him flowers before, let alone ones that  _meant_  something like Kurt’s did. He doodles flowers on his notepad all through Biology, and by the time their teacher has finished droning on about meiosis his paper is covered in bouquets.

He goes straight to Kurt’s after school, where the flowers are carefully placed in a jar of water on Kurt’s dresser before he’s tugged down onto the bed to roll about and kiss his boyfriend until they’re both red-faced and uncomfortably hard. They stay in their jar through dinner at the Hudson-Hummel’s, and then are wrapped in a bag for Blaine to take home.

When he gets home, he removes two of the flowers - one of each colour - from the bouquet and grabs a book of fairy tales from his shelf, laying the flowers carefully between the pages on sheets of tissue paper and closing the book. He’ll probably dry the roses properly later on, but in case something happens to them, well…

He doesn’t want to forget this. Not the flowers that show how much Kurt loves him, how much he cares about him. Blaine brings the flowers up to his nose and sniffs them, smiling as he does so. Somehow, these flowers have removed the fear that this play will tear them apart, or that they somehow won’t make it through their year apart. Blaine places the flowers in a vase, and picks his phone up to text Kurt an  _I love you_.

**

“Daddy!”

Blaine turns as their son runs into the room, an old book of fairy tales in his arms. “Daddy, help!” he says, looking worried, and Blaine puts down his laptop and hefts Charlie into his lap. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Charlie opens the book and points at the two roses pressed between its pages. “Why are there flowers? I don’t -”

“Oh,” Blaine says softly, touching the flowers gently, “I completely forgot I did that.”

“Did what?” Kurt pokes his head into the room, frowning, and then his face breaks into a smile when he sees the roses. “Are those -”

“The ones  you bought me in my junior year,” Blaine breathes, “I forgot I pressed them, we still have some of the dried ones -”

“The ones the movers didn’t destroy, yeah,” Kurt walks over and rests his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, leaning down to kiss his head fondly. Charlie looks between them and pouts. “Why flowers, Papa?”

“Well, that’s your Daddy’s story, baby boy,” Kurt smacks a kiss on Charlie’s cheek and laughs when both Blaine and Charlie pout at him. “I’m cooking!”

“So lazy,” Blaine sighs, settling back on the sofa, “Do you want to hear the story, Charlie?”

“Yeah!” Charlie beams, squirming in Blaine’s lap, and Blaine smiles, wrapping his arms around his son. “Well. It all started ages and ages ago, when Daddy was trying out for a play at school…”


	3. Day Six: Long Distance Klaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set towards the middle of s5, long distance klaine.

Having a long-distance relationship is  _hard_.

Sometimes Kurt calls Blaine after a bad day and only has the restraint to blurt out “God, Blaine, I  _miss you_ ,” before he bursts into tears. Blaine tries not to cry on the other end of the phone and wishes that he could hold his boyfriend properly instead of knowing that he’s curled up on his bed in the arms of Bruce (who now wears one of Blaine’s pyjama shirts.)

The ‘How To Make A Long Distance Relationship Work’ wikihow page that Blaine keeps open on his laptop almost all the time makes everything seem incredibly easy. There’s nothing in there about comforting your fiancé when he’s been yelled at three different times by three different customers at work. and he got a D in a performance at college even though he tried to explain to his teacher that he was sick that day, and his roommates are bickering over his head at every opportunity. Blaine wishes he could just fly out there and wrap Kurt up in a cocoon of love and comfort, but he can’t.

So he tells Kurt about his day, instead. He talks about how the guy in his English class had a picture of his new baby sister and how cute she was and how much  _he_  wants a kid when they’re older. He talks about their future in New York, and how great their apartment will be, and how much sex they’ll have when they don’t have roommates. He talks about the little house they’ll get, with a white picket fence and a dog and a cat. He talks about how cute their kids will be. He talks until his voice is hoarse and Kurt’s breath has stopped hitching with sadness on the other end of the line.

“I love you,” Kurt says tiredly, “I wish you were here.”

Blaine curls up into a ball of frustration and exhaustion. “I know. I love you too. Forty three days until graduation.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Kurt -”

“Don’t argue with me, Blaine Devon.” The defeat that was in his voice earlier is gone, he sounds much more like his normal self, “I’m watching my fiancé graduate and you  _cannot_  stop me.”

“Yes sir,” Blaine chuckles, and rolls over to check the copy of Kurt’s timetable he keeps on his nightstand. “You have a pretty quiet day tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Kurt yawns, “You have double math, though. That sucks.”

“Not as much as not being there with you.”

“I know,” Kurt yawns again, and Blaine smiles. “Go to sleep, silly.”

“’M not tired. Wanna keep talking to you. Tell me about our kids.”

Blaine laughs and ignores the flip in his stomach that he always gets when Kurt says  _our_ anything. “Maybe in the morning, my love. Get some sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Will you call me at lunch?”

“Of course I will. I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too,” Kurt makes a sleepy  _mwah_  noise into the phone, and Blaine laughs and makes one back, and then ends the call and sits up to turn off his reading light. When he lays back down, there are two new texts waiting for him.

****_From: Kurt <3 <3  
Talking to you always makes me feel so much better. I love you, fiancé xxxx  
_

Blaine smiles and taps out a text back, before setting his alarm and plugging in his phone.

**_To: Kurt <3 <3  
I love you too Kurt. Forty three days left xxxx <3_ **

**

Forty three days later, Blaine throws himself into Kurt’s arms as soon as the ceremony is over, letting his fiancé spin him around as they both half-laugh half-cry with joy.

“You’re finished,” Kurt says joyfully, cupping Blaine’s face and pulling him in for a kiss, “You’re done!”

“I’m done,” Blaine repeats, ignoring the looks they’re getting, “I’m all yours, now.”

Kurt lets out a happy sigh. “I can’t wait for you to move in. This has been far too long.”

“I know,” Blaine breathes, “I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too,” Kurt smiles, and kisses him again. 


End file.
